


[Podfic] Agent Halewinkle and the Stilinski Cheer Initiative

by kellifer_fic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Santa's Elves, elf!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of WhoNatural's fic. (Derek is an elf sent to the "mortal world" to bring Christmas spirit back into the Stilinski family and accidentally falls in love with Stiles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Agent Halewinkle and the Stilinski Cheer Initiative

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Agent Halewinkle and the Stilinski Cheer Initiative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796392) by [WhoNatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/pseuds/WhoNatural). 



> This is a podfic of [Agent Halewinkle and the Stilinski Cheer Initiative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796392) by [WhoNatural](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/pseuds/WhoNatural).

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/kellifer_k/media/Halewinkle-cover_zpscad4580c.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:38:22

Download link: You can download this podfic as a zipped mp3 [here](http://kellifer.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic%20folder/Agent%20Halewinkle%20and%20the%20Stilinski%20Cheer%20Initiative.zip) \- Right Click and Save as. Thank you very much to Paraka for hosting!

[Audiofic Archive entry](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/agent-halewinkle-and-stilinski-cheer-initiative).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [WhoNatural](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/pseuds/WhoNatural) for having a blanket permission statement. I hope this is a (not unwelcome) pleasant surprise.
> 
> Join me on twitter for podfic updates and anything else that takes my fancy @kellifer_podfic.


End file.
